The present invention relates to new piperidinyl- or piperazinyl-substituted 3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran derivatives as (R)- enantiomers, (S)-enantiomers or racemates in the form of free base or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof, a process for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing said therapeutically active compounds and to the use of said active compounds in therapy.
An object of the invention is to provide compounds for therapeutic use, especially compounds having a selective effect at a subgroup of 5-hydroxytryptamine receptors, designated h5-HT1B-receptor (previously called the 5-HT1Dxcex2-receptor) in mammals including man.
It is also an object of the invention to provide compounds with a therapeutic effect after oral administration.
Various central nervous system disorders such as depression, anxiety, etc. appear to involve the disturbance of the neurotransmitters noradrenaline (NA) and 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT), the latter also known as serotonin. The drugs most frequently used in the treatment of depression are believed to act by improving the neurotransmission of either or both of these physiological agonists. It appears that the enhancement of 5-HT neurotransmission primarily affects the depressed mood and anxiety, whereas the enhancement of noradrenaline neurotransmission affects the retardation symptoms occurring in depressed patients. The invention concerns compounds which have an effect on 5-HT neurotransmission.
Serotonin, or 5-HT, activity is believed to be involved in many different types of psychiatric disorders. For instance it is believed that an increase in 5-HT activity is associated with anxiety, while a decrease in 5-HT release has been associated with depression. Serotonin has in addition been implicated in such diverse conditions as eating disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, cardiovascular regulation disorders and sexual disturbances.
The 5-HT Receptors
The various effects of 5-HT may be related to the fact that serotoninergic neurons stimulate the secretion of several hormones, e.g. cortisol, prolactin, xcex2-endorphin, vasopressin and, others. The secretion of each of these other hormones appears to be regulated on a specific basis by several different 5-HT (serotonin) receptor subtypes. With the aid of molecular biology techniques, to date these receptors have been classified as 5-HT1, 5-HT2, 5-HT3, 5-HT4, 5-HT5, 5-HT6 and 5-HT7 with the 5-HT1 receptor further divided into the 5-HT1A, 5-HT1B, 5-HT1D, 5-HT1E and 5-HT1F subtypes. Each receptor subtype is involved in a different serotonin function and has different properties.
Regulation of the 5-HT Transmission
The release of 5-HT is feedback-regulated by two different subtypes of 5-HT receptors. Inhibitory 5-HT1A autoreceptors are located on the cell bodies in the raphxc3xa9 nuclei which upon stimulation by 5-HT decrease the impulse propagation in the 5-HT neurons and thereby reducing the 5-HT released at the nerve terminals. Another subtype of inhibitory 5-HT receptors is located on the 5-HT nerve terminals, the h5-HT1B receptors (in rodents the r5-HT1B receptors) which regulate the synaptic concentration of 5-HT by controlling the amount of 5-HT that is released. An antagonist of these terminal autoreceptors thus increases the amount of 5-HT released by nerve impulses which has been shown in both in vitro and in vivo experiments.
The use of an antagonist of the terminal h5-HT1B autoreceptor will accordingly increase the synaptic 5-HT concentration and enhance the transmission in the 5-HT system. It would thus produce an antidepressant effect making it useful as a medication for depression.
Other localizations of h5-HT1B receptor subtype also exist. A large part of these postsynaptic receptors appear to be located on nerve terminals of other neuronal systems (so called heteroreceptors). Since the h5-HT1B receptor mediates inhibitory responses an antagonist of this receptor subtype might also increase the release of other neurotransmitters than 5-HT.
Compounds having h5-HT1B activity may according to well known and recognised pharmacological tests be divided into full agonists, partial agonists and antagonists.
The object of the present invention is to provide compounds having a selective effect at the h5-HT1B receptor, preferably antagonistic properties, as well as having a good bioavailability. The effect on the other receptors chosen from, for example, the 5-HT1A, 5-HT2A, D1, D2A, D3, xcex11 and xcex12 receptor has been investigated.
Accordingly, the present invention provides compounds of the formula I 
wherein
X is Nor CH;
Y is NR2CH2, CH2NR2, NR2CO, CONR2 or NR2SO2 
wherein R2 is H or C1-C6 alkyl;
R1 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
R3 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)n-aryl,
wherein aryl is phenyl or a heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O and S and which may be mono- or di-substituted with R4 and/or R5;
wherein R4 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halogen, CN, CF3, OH, C1-C6 alkoxy, NR6R7, OCF3, SO3CH3, SO3CF3, SO2NR6R7, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl, phenoxy, C1-C6 alkylphenyl, an optionally substituted heterocyclic or heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O, S, SO and SO2 wherein the substituent(s) is(are) selected from C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl and phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl; or COR8;
wherein R6 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
R7 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl; and
R8 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl CF3, NR6R7, phenyl, or a heterocyclic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O, S, SO and SO2;
wherein R5 is H, OH, CF3, OCF3, halogen, C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 alkoxy;
n is 0-4;
R9 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, OCF3, OCHF2, OCH2F, halogen, CONR6R7, CN, CF3, OH, C1-C6 alkoxy, NR6R7, SO3CH3, SO3CF3, SO2NR6R7, an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic or heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N and O, wherein the substituent(s) is(are) C1-C6 alkyl; or COR8; wherein R6, R7 and R8 are as defined above,
as (R)-enantiomers, (S)-enantiomers or a racemate in the form of a free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof which possess a high selective effect at the h5-HT1B receptor and also show sufficient bioavailability after oral administration.
In the present context C1-C6 alkyl may be straight or branched. C1-C6 alkyl may be methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, i-pentyl, t-pentyl, neo-pentyl, n-hexyl or i-hexyl.
In the present context C1-C6 alkoxy may be straight or branched. C1-C6 alkoxy may be ethoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentyloxy, i-pentyloxy, t-pentyloxy, neo-pentyloxy, n-hexyloxy or i-hexyloxy.
In the present context C3-C6 cycloalkyl may be cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, preferably cyclohexyl.
In the present context halogen may be fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
In the present context the heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O or S preferably is a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring and may be furyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl or thienyl. The heteroaromatc ring can be either substituted or unsubstituted.
In the present context the heterocyclic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O, S, SO or SO2 may optionally contain a carbonyl function and is preferably a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring and may be imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, piperidonyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thiomorpholinyl, preferably piperidino, 1-piperazinyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino and 4-piperidon-1-yl.
A preferred embodiment of the invention relates to compounds of formula I wherein Y is NHCO or CONH i.e. amides. Of these compounds, the compounds wherein R9 is C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, OCHF2 or OCH2F and R3 is unsubstituted phenyl, or mono- or di-substituted phenyl, and especially ortho-, meta- or para- substituted phenyl, and particularly these wherein the substituent R4 is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl, cyclohexyl, piperidino, 1-piperazinyl, morpholino, CF3, 4-piperidon-1-yl, n-butoxy or COR8 wherein R8 is phenyl, cyclohexyl, 4-piperidon-1-yl, 1-piperazinyl, morpholino, CF3, piperidino or NR6R7, are preferred.
Examples of Combinations of Substituents Are
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is cyclohexyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7.
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, is R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is cyclohexyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is NR6R7, R6R7CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3.
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is NR6R7, R6R7CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperdino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R4 is COR8, R8 is morpholino, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is phenyl, R9 is CH3,C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is N, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is morpholino, R5 is H, R9 is OCH3;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is N, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is piperidino, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is CONR2, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is (CH2)2-phenyl, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7;
X is CH, Y is NR2CO, R1 is H, CH3, C2H5 or C3H7, R2 is H, R3 is CH2-phenyl, R4 is phenyl, phenylmethyl or phenylethyl, R5 is H, R9 is CH3, C2H5 or C3H7.
Preferred compounds are:
(S)-N-[8-Methyl-5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-3-yl]-4-(dimethylaminocarbonyl)benzamide and
N-(4-Morpholinophenyl)-8-methoxy-5-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-3-carboxamide
The compounds of the present invention are in the form of the racemate or the (R)- or (S)-enantiomer in the form of a free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof. Compounds in the form of the (S)-enantiomer are considered preferred.
Both organic and inorganic acids can be employed to form non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of this invention. Illustrative acids are sulfuric, nitric, phosphoric, oxalic, hydrochloric, formic, hydrobrornic, citric, acetic, lactic, tartaric, dibenzoyltartaric, diacetyltartaric, palmoic, ethanedisulfonic, sulfamic, succinic, propionic, glycolic, malic, gluconic, pyruvic, phenylacetic, 4-aminobenzoic, anthranilic, salicylic, 4-aminosalicylic, 4-hydroxybenzoic, 3,4-dihydroxybenzoic, 3,5-dihydroxybenzoic, 3-hydroxy-2-naphthoic, nicotinic, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, hydroxyethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, p-toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, naphthalenesulfonic, ascorbic, cyclohexylsulfamic, fumaric, maleic and benzoic acids. These salts are readily prepared by methods known in the art.
The preferred solvates of the compounds of this invention are the hydrates.
Pharmaceutical Formulations
In a second aspect the present invention provides a pharmaceutical formulation comprising as active ingredient a therapeutically effective amount of the compound of formula I as an enantiomer or a racemate in the form of a free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, optionally in association with diluents, excipients or inert carriers.
According to the present invention the compound of the invention will normally be administered orally, rectally or by injection, in the form of pharmaceutical formulations comprising the active ingredient either as a free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic acid addition salt, e.g. the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, lactate, acetate, phosphate, sulfate, sulfamate, citrate, tartrate, oxalate and the like in a pharmaceutically acceptable dosage form. The dosage form may be a solid, semisolid or liquid preparation. Usually the active substance will constitute between 0.1 and 99% by weight of the preparation, more specifically between 0.5 and 20% by weight for preparations intended for injection and, between 0.2 and 50% by weight for preparations suitable for oral administration.
To produce pharmaceutical formulations containing the compound of the invention in the form of dosage units for oral application, the selected compound may be mixed with a solid excipient, e.g. lactose, saccharose, sorbitol, mannitol, starches such as potato starch, corn starch or amylopectin, cellulose derivatives, a binder such as gelatine or poly-vinylpyrrolidone, and a lubricant such as magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, polyethylene glycol, waxes, paraffin, and the like, and then compressed into tablets. If coated tablets are required, the cores, prepared as described above, may be coated with a concentrated sugar solution which may contain e.g. gum arabic, gelatine, talcum, titanium dioxide, and the like. Alternatively, the tablet can be coated with a polymer known to the person skilled in the art, dissolved in a readily volatile organic solvent or mixture of organic solvents. Dyestuffs may be added to these coatings in order to readily distinguish between tablets containing different active substances or different amounts of the active compound.
For the preparation of soft gelatine capsules, the active substance may be admixed with e.g. a vegetable oil or poly-ethylene glycol. Hard gelatine capsules may contain granules of the active substance using either the above mentioned excipients for tablets e.g. lactose, saccharose, sorbitol, mannitol, starches (e.g. potato starch, corn starch or amylopectin), cellulose derivatives or gelatine. Also liquids or semisolids of the drug can be filled into hard gelatine capsules.
Dosage units for rectal application can be solutions or suspensions or can be prepared in the form of suppositories comprising the active substance in a mixture with a neutral fatty base, or gelatine rectal capsules comprising the active substance in admixture with vegetable oil or paraffin oil. Liquid preparations for oral application may be in the form of syrups or suspensions, for example solutions containing from about 0.1% to about 20% by weight of the active substance herein described, the balance being sugar and mixture of ethanol, water, glycerol and propylene glycol. Optionally such liquid preparations may contain colouring agents, flavouring agents, saccharin and carboxymethyl-cellulose as a thickening agent or other excipients known to the person skilled in the art.
Solutions for parenteral applications by injection can be prepared in an aqueous solution of a water-soluble pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the active substance, preferably in a concentration of from about 0.1% to about 10% by weight. These solutions may also contain stabilizing agents and/or buffering agents and may conveniently be provided in various dosage unit ampoules.
Suitable daily doses of the compound of the invention in therapeutical treatment of humans are about 0.01-100 mg/kg bodyweight at peroral administration and 0.001-100 mg/kg bodyweight at parenteral administration.
The compound of the invention may be used in a combination with a 5-HT reuptake inhibitor, such as fluoxetine, paroxetine, citalopram, clomipramine, sertraline, alaproclate or fluvoxamin, preferably paroxetine or citalopram. Another possible combination isto use the compound of the invention together with a monoamine oxidase inhibitor, such as moclobemide, tranylcypramine, brofaromide or phenelzine, preferably moclobemide or phenelzine. Still another possible combination is the compound of the invention together with a 5-HT1A antagonist, such as the compounds disclosed in WO 96/33710, preferably (R)-5-carbamoyl-3-(N,N-dicyclobutylamino)-8-fluoro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran.
Medical and Pharmaceutical Use
In a further aspect the present invention provides the use of the compounds of formula I in therapy as a h5-HT1B antagonist, partial agonist or full agonist, preferably as an antagonist and the use in the treatment of 5-hydroxytryptamine mediated disorders. Examples of such disorders are disorders in the CNS such as mood disorders (depression, major depressive episodes, dysthymia, seasonal affective disorder, depressive phases of bipolar disorder), anxiety disorders (obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder with/without agoraphobia, social phobia, specific phobia, generalized anxiety disorder, posttraumatic stress disorder), personality disorders (disorders of impulse control, trichotellomania), obesity, anorexia, bulimia, premenstrual syndrome, sexual disturbances, alcoholism, tobacco abuse, autism, attention deficit, hyperactivity disorder, migraine, memory disorders (age associated memory impairment, presenile and senile dementia), pathological aggression, schizophrenia, endocrine disorders (e g hyperprolactinaemia), stroke, dyskinesia, Parkinson""s disease, thermoregulation, pain and hypertension. Other examples of hydroxytryptamine mediated disorders are urinary incontinence, vasospasm and growth control of tumors (e g lung carcinoma).
Methods of Preparation
The present invention also relates to processes for preparing the compound of formula I. Throughout the following description of such processes it is understood that, where appropriate, suitable protecting groups will be added to, and subsequently removed from, the various reactants and intermediates in a manner that will be readily understood by one skilled in the art of organic synthesis. Conventional procedures for using such protecting groups as well as examples of suitable protecting groups are described, for example, in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d T. W. Greene, Wiley-Interscience, New York,
Methods of Preparation of Intermediates
1. In the case where Y is NR2CO and X is N
(i) Benzylation of the compound of the formula II, either as a racemate (described in: Thorberg, S-O.;. Hall, H.; xc3x85kesson, C.; Svensson, K.; Nilsson, J. L. G. Acta Pharm. Suec. 1987, 24(4), 169-182) or as an enantiomer (described in: patent application WO 93/07135), 
xe2x80x83to obtain a compound of formula III by the reaction with a suitable benzylating agent e.g. benzyl halide such as benzyl bromide, benzyl chloride, or an activated alcohol, e.g. benzylmesylate or tosylate. The reaction may be carried out by using the salt or the base of compound II in a suitable solvent, e.g. N,N-dimethylformamide, acetone or acetonitrile, is with a suitable base, e.g. NaOH, NaHCO3, K2CO3 or a trialkylamine, such as triethylamine at a reaction temperature within the range of +20xc2x0 C. to +150xc2x0 C. The presence of a suitable catalyst, e.g. alkali metal iodide such as potassium iodide or sodium iodide, may increase the speed of the reaction.
(ii) Demethylation of the compound of formula III 
xe2x80x83to obtain a compound of formula IV may be carried out by treating the compound with an acidic reagent such as aqueous HBr, HI, HBr/CH3COOH, BBr3, AlCl3, pyridine-HCl or with a basic nucleophilic reagent such as CH3C6H4SNa or C2H5SNa in a suitable solvent. Suitable solvents may be methylene chloride or chloroform and at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and +60xc2x0 C.
(iii) Conversion of the compound of formula IV to a compound of formula V 
xe2x80x83may be carried out by the reaction with a compound of formula VI 
where Lg denotes a leaving group, e.g. a halogen such as chlorine, bromine or iodine or an alkane- or arenesulfonyloxy group such as a p-toluenesulfonyloxy group, and Ra and Rb are hydrogen or a lower alkyl group, e.g. methyl. The process may be carried out with a salt of the compound of formula IV obtained by reaction with a base such as K2CO3, Na2CO3, KOH, NaOH, BuLi or NaH. The reaction may be conducted in a suitable solvent, e.g. an aprotic solvent such as dioxane, N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, toluene, benzene or petroleum ether, and the reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C.
(iv) Rearrangement of a compound of formula V to a compound of formula VII 
xe2x80x83may be carried out in a suitable solvent, e.g. aprotic solvent such as N,N dimethylformamide, dioxane, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylurea, tetrahydrofuran or hexamethylphosphoric triamide, with a suitable base, e.g. K2CO3, KOH, potassium tert-butoxide or NaH, at a reaction temperature within the range of +20xc2x0 C. to +150xc2x0 C. The presence of a co-solvent such as 1,3-dimethyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2(1H)-pyrimidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide in appropriate concentration in the solvent may increase the speed of the reaction.
(v) Hydrolysis of a compound of formula VII to a compound VIII may be carried out under acidic conditions using acids such as H2SO4, HCl or HBr in a suitable solvent, e.g. H2O, ethanol, methanol or mixtures thereof, and the reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C. or under basic conditions using bases such as NaOH or KOH in a suitable solvent, e.g. H2O, ethanol, methanol or mixtures thereof, and at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C.
(vi) Conversion of compound of formula VIII to a compound of formula IX 
xe2x80x83may be carried out by
a) reaction with a compound of formula X 
where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl. The process may be carried out in a suitable solvent, e.g. an aprotic/anhydrous solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide, in the presence of coupling reagent such as N,N-carbonyldiimidazole and the reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and +130xc2x0 C. The reaction is followed by the reduction of the imide with a suitable reducing agent, e.g. LiAlF4, in a suitable solvent, e.g. diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and reflux, or
b) by reaction with a compound of formula XI 
where Lg denotes a leaving group, e.g. a halogen such as chlorine, bromine or iodine, or an alkane- or arenesulfonyloxy group such as ptoluenesulfonyloxy group, and R1 is C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl. The process may be carried out in a suitable solvent such as ethanol, butanol, N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile or a mixture of water and acetonitrile with a suitable base, e.g. K2CO3, NaHCO3 or KOH, and at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C.
(vii) Halogenation of the compound of formula IX to a compound of formula XII where Rc denotes bromine, chlorine or iodine may be performed by a reagent such as ICl or Br2, Cl2 or SO2Cl2 with or without a suitable base such as sodium acetate in a suitable solvent such as acetic acid at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +50xc2x0 C.
(viii) The conversion of a compound of formula XII where Rc is a halogen, e.g. bromine or iodine, to a compound of formula XIII where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl and Re is C1-C6 alkyl 
xe2x80x83may be carried out by palladium-catalysed carbonylation. The process may be performed by reacting XII with an alcohol of formula ReOH where Re is C1-C6 alkyl at atmospheric or at elevated carbon monoxide pressure in a suitable solvent such as dioxane or N,N-dimethylformamide and at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C. in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as PdX2, L2Pd(0), L2PdX2 where X denotes a halogen such as chlorine or bromine or for acetate and L denotes a suitable ligand such as triphenylphosphine, 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphinopropane) or 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene and a suitable trialkylamine such as triethylamine.
(ix) Conversion of a compound of formula XIII to a compound of formula XIV where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl and R9 is CONR6R7 wherein R6 and R7 are H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl may be performed by,
a) hydrolysis under basic conditions with a suitable base such as KOH, LiOH or C2H5SNa in a suitable solvent such as methanol, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide, in the presence of water at a reaction temperature between 20xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature, or under acidic conditions in a suitable solvent such as methanol or ethanol using acids such as aqueous HBr, HI, HBr/CH3COOH at a reaction temperature between 20xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature, or cleavage with a Lewis acid such as BBr3 or TMSI in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform and at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C.
b) conversion of the above formed acid to a acid chloride with a suitable reagent such as SOCl2 or (COCl)2, neat or in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform with or without a catalytic arnount of N,N-dimethylformrnamide at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature.
c) reacting the acid chloride with an excess of an amine of formula NHR6R7 where R6 and R7 are H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or dioxane at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature.
(x) Conversion of a compound of formula XIII to a compound of formula XV where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl may be performed by reduction with a suitable reducing agent such as LiAlH4 or LiAlH2(OCH2CH2OCH3)2 in a suitable solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or toluene at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature. 
(xi) Conversion of a compound of formula XIV where R9 is CONR6R7 and R6 and R7 are H, C1-C6 or C3-C6 cycloalkyl to a compound of formula XVI where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl and R9 is CN or CONR6R7 where R6,R7 are H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl 
xe2x80x83may be carried out by cleavage of the benzyl groups by hydrogenation over a suitable catalyst containing palladium, rhodium, platinum or nickel in a suitable solvent, e.g. acetic acid or ethanol, and the reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C. or, by debenzylation using ammonium formate and palladium on carbon in a suitable solvent such as methanol at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +65xc2x0 C.
Conversion of a compound of formula XIV where R9 is CONH2 to a compound of formula XVI where R9 is CN may be performed by
a) debenzylation as described above followed by,
b) dehydration with a suitable reagent such as SOCl2 or P2O5 in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or toluene at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +110xc2x0 C.
(xii) Conversion of a compound of formula XV to a compound of formula XVI where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl and R9 is methyl may be performed by cleavage of the benzyl groups and reduction of the benzyl alcohol under conditions described in method xi above in a suitable solvent such as acetic acid with or without a strong acid such as HCl or HBr.
(xiii) Conversion of a compound of formula XII to a compound of formula XVII where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl and R9 is OH 
xe2x80x83may be performed by metal-halogen exchange using a suitable alkyllithium or metal such as n-butyllithium or lithium in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether, followed by treatment with trimethylborate, a peroxy acid such as peracetic acid or hydrogen peroxide and an acid such as acetic acid. The reaction may be performed at a temperature between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and +20xc2x0 C.
(xiv) Conversion of a compound of the formula XII to a compound of the formula XVII where R9 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl or fluorine may be performed by lithium-halogen exchange using a suitable alkyllithium or metal such as n-butyllithium or lithium in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether, followed by treatment with an alkyl halide such as methyl iodide or ethyl iodide or by a fluorinating agent such as N-fluorobenzenesulfonimide and at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and room temperature.
(xv) Conversion of a compound of formula XVII to a compound of formula XVI where R9 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, F or OH may be performed by debenzylation under conditions described in method xi above.
(xvi) Conversion of a compound of formula XVII where R9 is OH to a compound of formula XVI where R9 is C1-C6 alkoxy or OCHF2 may be performed by alkylation with a suitable alkylating agent such as an alkyl halide, e.g methyl iodide or ethyl iodide or chlorodifluoromethane, in the presence of a suitable base such as NaH, KOH or NaOH in a suitable solvent such as isopropanol, N,N-dimethylformamide or dioxane at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +80xc2x0 C. followed by debenzylation under conditions described in method xi above.
(xvii) Conversion of a compound of formula IX to a compound of formula XVI where R9 is a halogen such as bromine, chlorine or iodine may be performed by debenzylation under conditions described in method xi above followed by halogenation using a suitable reagent such as Br2, Cl2, SO2Cl2 or ICl in a suitable solvent such as acetic acid, HCl/ethanol, methylene chloride or toluene with or without a suitable base such as sodium acetate at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +20xc2x0 C.
(xviii) Conversion of a compound of formula XVI, to a compound of formula XVIII, where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl, R2 is H, C1-C5 alkyl and R9 is as in formula I above, may be performed by 
xe2x80x83acylation with an appropriate activated carboxylic acid of formula R2COOH where R2 is H or C1-C5 alkyl in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform in the presence of a suitable base such as KOH, NaOH, K2CO3 or a trialkylamine e.g. triethylamine.
Activation of the carboxylic acid may be achieved by
a) transforming the carboxylic acid into the corresponding acid chloride using a reagent such as SOCl2 or (COCl)2 in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform with or without a catalytic amount of N,N-dimethylformamide at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +110xc2x0 C.
(xix) Conversion of a compound of formula XVIII to a compound of formula XIX where to R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl and R2 is C1-C6 alkyl may be performed by reduction with a suitable reducing agent such as lithium aluminum hydride or diborane in a suitable solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature. 
(xx) Conversion of a compound of formula VIII to a compound of formula XX may be performed with for example bis(2-chloroethyl)benzylamine or benzylaminodiacetic acid under conditions described in method vi above.
(xxi) Conversion of a compound of formula XX to a compound of formula XXI where Rc is bromine, chlorine or iodine may be performed under conditions described in method vii above. 
(xxii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXI to a compound of formula XXII where R9 is
a) C1-C6 alkyl or fluorine may be performed by lithium halogen exchange and reaction with an appropriate alkyl halide or a fluorinating agent under conditions described in method xiv above.
b) CONR6R7 wherein R6 and R7 are C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl may be performed by reacting XXI with an excess of an amine of the formula NHR6R7 wherein R6 and R7 are as described above at atmospheric or elevated carbon monoxide-pressure using a suitable catalyst such as L2PdX2 where L denotes a suitable ligand such as triphenylphosphine or 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene and X denotes chlorine, bromine or acetate, in a suitable solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dioxane and at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C.
(xxiii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXII to a compound of formula XXIII where R9 is C1-C6 alkyl or fluorine and Rd is a suitable protecting group such as tert-butyloxycarbonyl or benzoyloxycarbonyl may be performed by 
xe2x80x83debenzylation under conditions described in method xi above followed by reaction with a suitable acylation agent such as di-tert-butylcarbonate and a suitable base such as triethylamine in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform and at a reaction temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and +20xc2x0 C.
(xxiv) Conversion of a compound of formula XX to a compound of formula XXIII where R9 is a halogen such as bromine, chlorine or iodine may be performed by a) debenzylation under conditions described in method xi above b) halogenation under conditions described in method vii above c) protection under conditions described in method xxiii above.
2. In the case where Y is CONR2 and X is N
(i) Conversion of a compound of formula XXV either as a racemate (described in: Thorberg, S-O.; Hall, H.; xc3x85kesson, C.; Svensson, K.; Nilsson, J. L. G. Acta Pharm. Suec. 1987, 24(4), 169-182) or as an enantiomer to a compound formula XXVI 
xe2x80x83may be performed by electrophilic aromatic substitution using nitric acid in a suitable solvent such as acetic anhydride, methylene chloride or acetic acid at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and room temperature.
(ii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXVI, to a compound of formula XXVII, where R9 is methoxy, may be performed by hydrolysis either under acidic conditions using acids such as H2SO4, HCl or HBr in a suitable solvent such as water, ethanol, methanol, acetic acid or mixtures thereof and the reaction may occur at temperatures between +20xc2x0 C. and reflux or, under basic conditions using bases such as KOH, NaOH or LiOH in a suitable solvent such as water, ethanol, methanol or mixtures thereof and the reaction may occur at temperatures between +20xc2x0 C. and reflux.
(iii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXVII to a compound of formula XXVIII where Y is CONR2 wherein R2 and R3 is as defined in formula I above may be performed by 
a) activating the carboxylic acid of formula XXVII under conditions described in method 1, xviii above
b) reacting the formed acid chloride with an amine of formula NHR2R3 where R2 and R3 are as defined in formula I above, in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform in the presence of a suitable base such as triethylamine or K2CO3 at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature.
(iv) Conversion of a compound of formula XXVIII to a compound of formula XXIX, where R9 is C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, CONR6R7 where R6 and R7 are C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 cycloalkyl and Y is CONR2 wherein R2 and R3 is as defined in formula I above, may be performed by 
xe2x80x83reduction of the nitro group either using hydrogen at atmospheric or elevated pressure and a catalyst such as palladium, platinum or nickel in a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol or acetic acid at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C. or by a reducing agent such as sodium dithionite or stannous chloride or ammonium formate and Pd/C in a suitable solvent such as methanol or ethanol at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +80xc2x0 C.
(v) Conversion of a compound of formula XXVI to a compound of formula XXX may be performed by demethylation under conditions described in method 1, ii above. During the demethylation of XXVI, cleavage of the ester may occur and the carboxylic acid could in such case be re-esterified by methods known by a person skilled in the art.
(vi) Conversion of a compound of formula XXX to a compound with formula XXXI where Re is C1-C6 alkyl may be performed by 
xe2x80x83reacting XXX with a reagent such as trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride or N-(2-pyridyl)triflimide and a suitable base such as triethylatnine or lithium diisopropylamide in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or tetrahydrofuran and at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C.
(vii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXI, to a compound of formula XXVII where the carboxylic acid has a protection group Re and R9 is
a) C1-C6 alkyl, may be carried out by a Stille-coupling using an alkyltin reagent such as tetramethyltin and a suitable catalyst such as L2PdCl2 wherein L is a suitable ligand such as triphenylphosphine or 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene in the presence of LiCl in a suitable solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dioxane at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C.
b) CONR6R7 wherein R6 and R7 are C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl, may be performed by reacting XXXI with an excess of an amine of the formula NHR6R7 wherein R6 and R7 are as described above at atmospheric or elevated carbon monoxide-pressure using a suitable catalyst such as L2PdX2 where L denotes a suitable ligand such as triphenylphosphine or 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene and X denotes chlorine, bromine or acetate, in a suitable solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dioxane and at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C.
(viii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXI to a compound of formula XXXII may be performed by 
a) reduction under conditions described in method 1, xi above
b) benzylation under conditions described in method 1, i above
c) hydrolysis of the ester under conditions described in method 1, ix above.
(ix) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXII to a compound of formula XXIX where R9 is a halogen such as bromine, chlorine or iodine may be performed by
a) activating the carboxylic acid under conditions described in method 1, xviii above
b) reacting with an amine of formula NHR2R3 wherein R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl, R3 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)n-aryl, wherein aryl is phenyl or a heterocyclic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N,O and S and which may be mono- or disubstituted with R4 and/or R5;
wherein R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, F, CF3, OH, SO2NR6R7, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl, phenoxy, C1-C6 alkylphenyl, an optionally substituted heterocyclic or heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O, S, SO2 wherein the substituent(s) is (are) selected from C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl, phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl;
wherein R6 and R7 are hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
wherein R5 is hydrogen, OH, F, CF3, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
and n is 0-4
c) debenzylation under conditions described in method 1, xi above
d) halogenation under conditions described in method vii above.
3. In the case where Y is NR2CO and X is CH
(i) Conversion of a compound of formula XXV to a compound of formula XXXIII may be performed by electrophilic aromatic substitution using a halogenating reagent such as Br2 or N-bromosuccinimide and a suitable base such as sodium acetate in a suitable solvent such as acetic acid or acetonitrile and at a reaction temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and +20xc2x0 C.
(ii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXIII to a compound of formula XXXIV may be performed by 
a) hydrolysis of the ester under conditions described in method 1, v above
b) a Curtius rearrangement by transforming the carboxylic acid into an acyl azide with a suitable reagent such as SOCl2 and a suitable base such as triethylamine in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or toluene followed by heating the formed acid chloride with sodium azide or by reacting the carboxylic acid with diphenoxyphosphoryl azide in a suitable solvent such as methanol or water at reflux. If methanol is used as the solvent the formed carbamate may be hydrolysed to the amine under conditions described in method 1, v above.
(iii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXIV to a compound of formula XXXV may be performed by benzylation under conditions described in method 1, i above.
(iv) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXV to a compound of formula XXXVI where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl may be performed by 
a) a halogen-metal exchange using an alkyllithium or a metal such as n-butyllithium, lithium or magnesium followed by treatment with an appropriate N-alkyl4-piperidone such as N-methyl-4-piperidone in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether at a reaction temperature between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C.
b) reduction of the formed benzylic alcohol by a suitable reducing agent such as sodium borohydride or triethylsilane and an acid such as CF3CO2H or CF3SO3H in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether at a reaction temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and +65xc2x0 C.
(v) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXVI to a compound of formula XXXVII where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl may be performed by
a) demethylation under conditions described in method 1, ii above
b) triflating the formed phenol under conditions described in method 2, xxx above.
(vi) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXVII to a compound of formula XXXVIII where R9 is
a) C1-C6 alkyl, may be carried out by a Stille-coupling under conditions described in method 2, vii-a
b) CONR6R7 wherein R6 and R7 are C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl may be performed by 
xe2x80x83palladium-catalyzed carbonylation under conditions described in method 1, xxii-b.
(vii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXVI to a compound of formula XXXVIII where R9 is
a) methoxy, may be performed by debenzylation under conditions described in method 1, xi above
b) hydroxy, may be performed by demethylation under conditions described in method 1, ii above followed by debenzylation as described in method 1, xi above
c) C2-C6 alkoxy or OCHF2, may be performed by demethylation as described in method 1, ii above followed by alkylation under conditions described in method 1, xvi and debenzylation as described in method 1, xi above.
(viii) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXVIII to a compound of formula XXXIX where R9 is C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, OCHF2 or hydroxy and R2 is C1-C6 alkyl may be performed by 
a) amidation of XXXVIII with a carboxylic acid of the formula R2CO2H wherein R2 is hydrogen or C1-C5 under conditions described in method 1, xviii above
b) reduction under conditions described in method 1, xix above.
(ix) Conversion of a compound of formula XXXVII to a compound of formula XL where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl and Re is C1-C6 alkyl may be performed under conditions described in method 1, viii above. 
(x) Conversion of a compound of formula XL to a compound of formula XXXVIII where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl and R9 is CN may be performed by
a) amidation with NH3 under conditions described in method 1, ix above
b) dehydration of the primary amide and debenzylation under conditions described in method 1, xi above.
Method of Preparation of End Products
Another object of the invention is a process A(i), A(ii), A(iii), B(i), B(ii), C(i), C(ii), D or E for the preparation of the compound of general formula I by
A(i) acylation, in the case where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl, Y is NR2CO, R2 is hydrogen and X, R3 and R9 are as defined in general formula I above, of a compound of formula A 
with an activated carboxylic acid R3xe2x80x94COLg1 where Lg1 is a leaving group or by using a carboxylic acid R3xe2x80x94COOH with an activating reagent.
Thus, the acylation according to the process A(i) may be carried out with an appropriate activate dcarboxylic acid, R3COLg1 where R3 is as defined above and Lg1 is a leaving group, such as halogen, e.g. chlorine, in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform with a suitable base, e.g. a trialkylarnine such as triethylamine, at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature or by using an carboxylic acid, R3COOH wherein R3 is as defined above with an activating reagent, e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiirnidazole, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or diphenylphosphinic chloride, with a suitable base such as N-methylmorpholine in a suitable solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran and the reaction may be conducted at a temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C.
Method A (ii): acylation, in the case where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl, Y is NR2CO, R2 is C1-C6 alkyl and X, R3 and R9 are as defined in general formula I above, of a compound of formula B, 
with an activated carboxylic acid R3xe2x80x94COLg1 where Lg1 is a leaving group or by using a carboxylic acid R3xe2x80x94COOH with an activating reagent.
Thus, the acylation according to the process A(ii) may be carried out with an appropriate activated carboxylic acid, R3COLg1 where R3 is as defined above and Lg1 is a leaving group, such as halogen, e.g. chlorine, in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform with a suitable base, e.g. trialkylamine such as triethylamine at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature or by using an carboxylic acid, R3COOH wherein R3 is as defined above with an activating reagent, e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or diphenylphosphinic chloride, with a suitable base such as N-methylmorpholine in a suitable solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran and the reaction may be conducted at a temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C.
Method A (iii): acylation, in the case where R1 and R2 are hydrogen, Y is NR2CO, Rd is a protecting group and X, R3 and R9 are as defined in general formula I above, of a compound of formula C 
with an activated carboxylic acid R3xe2x80x94COLg1 where Lg1 is a leaving group or by using a carboxylic acid R3xe2x80x94COOH with an activating reagent, followed by the removal of the protecting group Rd:
Thus, the acylation according to the process A(iii) may be carried out with an appropriate activated carboxylic acid, R3COLg1 where R3 is as defined above and Lg1 is a leaving group, such as halogen, e.g. chlorine, in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform with a suitable base, e.g. trialkylamine such as triethylamine, or by using a carboxylic acid, R3COOH where R3 is defined as above, with an activating reagent, e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or diphenylphosphinic chloride, with a suitable base such as N-methylmorpholine in a suitable solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran and the reaction may be conducted at a temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., followed by removal of the protecting group Rd by hydrolysis in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform with a suitable acid such as trifluoroacetic acid at a temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +60xc2x0 C.
Method B (i): reacting, in the case where Y is CONR2, R2, R3 and R9 is as defined in general formula I above, a compound of formula D 
with a compound of formula XI wherein Lg is a leaving group.
Thus, the reaction according to the process B(i) may be carried out with a compound of formula XI wherein R1 is as defined in general formula I and Lg is a leaving group, e.g. a halogen such as chlorine, bromine or iodine, or an alkane- or arenesulfonyloxy group such as p-toluenesulfonyloxy group. The process may be carried out in a suitable solvent such as ethanol, butanol, N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile or a mixture of water and acetonitrile with or without a suitable base, e.g. K2CO3, NaHCO3 or KOH, and the reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C.
Method B (ii): reacting, in the case where Y is CONR2, R1 is H, R2, R3 and R9 is as defined in general formula I above with the exception of when R4 and R9 are substituents that are susceptible to catalytic hydrogenation known by a person skilled in the art, a compound of formula D 
with a compound of formula XLI wherein Lg is a leaving group.
Thus, the reaction according to the process B(ii) may be carried out with a compound of formula XLI where Lg is a leaving group, e.g. a halogen such as chlorine, bromine or iodine, or an alkane- or arenesulfonyloxy group such as ptoluenesulfonyloxy group. The process may be carried out in a suitable solvent such as ethanol, butanol, N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile or a mixture of water and acetonitrile with or without a suitable base, e.g. K2CO3, NaHCO3 or KOH, and the reaction may occur between +20xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C. followed by removal of the benzyl group by catalytic hydrogenation at atmospheric or elevated pressure using a catalyst such as palladium, platinum or nickel in a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol or acetic acid with or without an acid such as HCl or HBr at a reactiontemperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C.
Method C (i): reacting, in the case where Y is NR2SO2, R2 is hydrogen, R1, R3 and R9 is as defined in general formula I above, a compound of formula E 
with an appropriate activated sulfonic acid R3SO2Lg1, where Lg1 is a leaving group such as a halogen, e.g. chlorine, in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform with a suitable base, e.g. a trialkylarnine such as triethylamnine, and the reaction may be conducted at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +60xc2x0 C.
Method C (ii): reacting, in the case where Y is NR2SO2, R2 is C1-C6 alkyl, R1, R3 and R9 is as defined in general formula I above, a compound of formula E 
with an appropriate activated sulfonic acid R3SO2Lg1, where Lg1 is a leaving group such as a halogen, e.g. chlorine, in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform with a suitable base, e.g. trialkylamine such as triethylamine, and the reaction may be conducted at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +60xc2x0 C.
Method D: reduction, where Y is NR2CH2 or CH2NR2, and X, R1, R2, R3 and R9 are as in formula I above with the exception of when R4 and R9 are substituents that are susceptible to certain reducing agents known by a person skilled in the art, of a compound of formula I above where Y is NR2CO or CONR2, and X, R1, R2, R3 and R9 are as in formula I above, 
may be carried out with an appropriate reducing agent such as lithium aluminum hydride, borane or borane-dimethylsulfide in a suitable solvent, e.g. diethyl ether, dioxan or tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature.
Method E: alkylation, in the case where R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl, Y is NR2CH2 and X, R2 R3 and R9 are as defined in general formula I above with the exception of when R4 and R9 are substituents that are susceptible to certain alkylations known by a person skilled in the art, of a compound of formula B, 
may be carried out with an appropriate alkylating agent.
Thus, alkylation may be carried out with an alkylating reagent of formula R3Lg where Lg is a leaving group, such as a halogen, e.g. chlorine, bromine or iodine, or an alkane- or arenesulfonyloxy group, such as p-toluenesulfonyloxy group, in the presence of a base such as triethylamine or K2CO3 and the reaction may be performed in a suitable solvent such as acetonitrile or N,N-dimethylformamide and at a reaction temperature between +20xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C. or
by reductive alkylation with an aldehyde of formula R3CHO and a reducing agent such as sodium cyanoborohydride in a suitable solvent such as methanol or tetrahydrofuran or a mixture thereof and adjustment of pH to slightly acidic by an acid such as acetic acid and the reaction may be performed at a temperature between +10xc2x0 C. to +50xc2x0 C.
Intermediates
The present invention also refers to new intermediates, namely intermediates of formulas 
wherein
X is N or CH;
R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl;
R9 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyL OCF3, OCHF2, OCH2F, halogen, CN, CF3, OH, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxy-C1-C6 alkyl, NR6R7, SO3CH3, SO3CF3, SO2NR6R7, an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic or heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N and O, wherein the substituent(s) is(are) C1-C6 alkyl; or COR8; wherein
R6 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl;
R7 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl; and
R8 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, CF3, NR6R7, phenyl, a heteroaromatic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O and S or a heterocyclic ring containing one or two heteroatoms selected from N, O, S, SO and SO2 wherein R6 and R7 are as defined above; 
wherein
X is N;
R9 is as defined above;
Rd is a protecting group;
and 
wherein
Y is CONR2;
R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl;
R3 is as defined above; and
R9 is as defined above.